


The Only Correct Answer

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia frets over her grey hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Correct Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic. No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey.

Lydia stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining her hair. Her grey roots were starting to show underneath her dyed strawberry-blonde locks.

“Jackson, remind me to make an appointment to get my hair dyed” she called down the hall to her husband.

“Why is it always my job to remind you about your appointments?” Jackson said, sticking his head in the bathroom. “I bet Stiles doesn’t have to remind Malia about all of her appointments.”

“Malia doesn’t dye her like I do. Would you rather I went grey like she did?”

“I’d love you no matter what color your hair was” said Jackson.

“That…is the only correct answer to my question” said Lydia, smiling.


End file.
